My Deepest Regret
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After Seth Rollins injures his knee on RAW, he gets help from someone he least expects, his ex Dean Ambrose. When he realizes he still loves him and begs for forgivness after backstabbing him, will Dean say yes? SLASH, ONE-SHOT. [Based on events from RAW 7-14-14]


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This idea immediately popped in my head when Seth got injured last night on RAW. I'm hoping his injury isn't too serious and that's he's good to go at battleground... but yeah, I'm hoping you all enjoy this Ambrollins one-shot.**

* * *

Seth winced as he felt the pain rushing through his knee. The pain he felt when Roman threw him over the top rope was not good. He had stumbled to the ground immediately and he was glad the referee had noticed and called for a medic quick. His knee was in so much pain and the main event match was at it's peak. He explained to the medic the sharp pain he felt on his knee and he immediately called for what was planned at the end of the match to be cancelled.

Seth was eventually going to try and cash in on Cena yet again, only to have Dean "come back" from the medical facility and stop him...again. The plan was obviously squashed and Cena along with others in the match had to make up another scenario on the spot.

All while, Seth as just praying that his knee wasn't in too bad shape. He was at the top of his game right now and this is not what he needed at the moment. He sighed in relief after the show was finally over and the cameras turned off. Rollins was waiting for Randy, his boyfriend to come and check if he as okay but he had exited the ring and walked past him as if he wasn't even there. Seth shook his head.

Randy could be such an asshole somtimes. It had been a couple months since The Shield had broken up and all three members went their seperate ways. The same day that he left his boyfriend Dean Ambrose for Randy Orton. Lately though, he was beginning to regret the decision of getting with Randy. The viper ignored him half the time and he only payed attention to him when he wanted sex. Seth was getting sick of it to be honest. He felt like he was a sex slave more than a boyfriend.

Seth got carried off to the back and the medics immediately took him to the medical room. Most of the roster had already left and the only ones left were the main eventers. Seth sat on the bed and the doctor started to look at his knee once he took his ring gear off. Rollins was nervously chewing on his nails as the doctor left to check the x-rays they had given him.

The two-toned man laid back on the bed and watched the door. He was waiting for Randy to come rushing in and see if he was okay. The minutes were passing by and that soon turned into half an hour. It was pretty obvious by now that Randy wasn't going to check on him. He had most likely left already. Rollins closed his eyes and tried to relax his body as he continued to wait for the doctor. After a few moments, he heard the door snap open. He still had little hope that it would be Randy but he was really surprised when he saw Dean Ambrose walking through the door, a wroried look on his face. His hair was damp and was already in his street clothes.

"Seth...are you okay?" Dean asked slowly but really concerned. When he got notified backstage that Seth had gotten injured, his heart began to race and he wanted nothing more than to go check on him. Despite everything that Seth had done to him since the break up, he still loved him with all his heart. Rollins had broken his heart, beaten him up, cost him some valuable moments in his career but despite all that, the lunatic fringe could never bring himself up to hate the man. Love overpowered every negative emotion he should have.

Seth just looked at him in disbelief. Not really beieving that Dean was actually there, asking him if he was alright. It had been too long since they last talked. The last time they talked, Seth had told him so many horrible things. He knew he was crushing the guy on the inside. Yet, he was the one and the only one that had gone to check on him. "Umm, I'm waiting for the doctor to come back with the x-ray results" he responded softly.

Dean nodded and looked around the room nervously. He was scared to look Seth in the eye for some reason. After some very awkward moments, the doctor finally came in with the x-rays in hand. "Okay Seth, good news is that nothing is fractured or broken. When you landed on your feet, you obviously tweaked the knee a bit, but that was it" the doctor showed him the x-rays and Seth sighed in relief.

Seth looked over at Dean, who had a smile on his face. He looked just as relieved as him. "So, I guess I should skip smackdown tomorrow right?" he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"If you want to be ready for battleground on Sunday, that's what I suggest. I already spoke to WWE officials and let them know. You can go now" Dr. Sampson stood up and approached Dean.

"How's the shoulder by the way? I would still like for you get some x-rays Dean. You could have fractured something." Dr. Sampson asked. After the beat down Seth, Randy, and Kane had given him, Dean refused to get checked out. He kept insisting he was fine. Once again, Dean said he was feeling alright. "Okay but I told officials that I want you off smackdown tomorrow as well. You two have a huge match on Sunday and we shouldn't take any risks." he nodded at the two former lovers and left the room.

"Dean...you should get yourself checked out" Seth sat up and looked at him with concern. Seth had obviously participated in the beat down and he knew how badly he had hurt the other man. He was surprisingly beginning to regret that. He could see the true pain in those blue eyes of his.

"Are you flying back home or are you staying at the hotel for the night?" Dean asked, ignoring Seth's request to get a check up.

"I'm staying at the hotel for the night and flying out tomorrow. Why?"

"Since everybody is gone, including your boyfriend...I'll drive us back to the hotel" Dean approached his ex and grabbed his left arm, swinging it over his shoulder.

Seth shivered as Dean wrapped and arm around his waist. The guy he had pained in the coldest way was actualy helping him out. He couldn't be surprised though. Dean had a good heart even though he didn't show it much. It had been months since they were this close and the two-toned man was beginning to realize how much he'd missed it.

Dean walked him over to the locker room and he waited outside while he showered and got dressed in comfortable clothes; that way he could get straight to bed once arriving at the hotel. Seth stepped out of the locker room a few minutes later. "I'm ready" he gave Dean a soft smile. It stung a little bit when he didn't return the gesture. Obviously, Dean was helping him but he was still angry with him. How could he blame him? He couldn't.

They drove to the hotel in complete silence, neither knowing what to say. Dean checked Seth into a room and checked himself into a different one. He carried their luggage as they rode up the elevator to Seth's floor. Not a single word was yet to be spoken. The tension in the air was becoming too much and they both felt like they were suffocating. They arrived in front of Seth's room and Dean opened it up with the room key.

"Have a good night Seth. I hope the knee feels better soon" Dean watched as Seth sat on the bed before placing his luggage off to the side. He was about to exit the room but Seth's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait..." Seth cleared his throat. "Why are you being so nice to me? I've done so many horrible things to you. I don't deserve all this, why are you doing this?" his voice cracked. His eyes were already forming tears.

"There was no one else in the arena. I didn't exactly have a choice" Dean responded coldly. He figured this conversation was long from over so he stepped back into the room and closed the door.

"You're lying" Seth could tell that he was hiding his reasons and emotions like always. Seth knew him better than anyone though and could see through that. "You...still love me" he wiped the tears away and shook his head when Dean stayed silent. That was his way of confirming it. "How could you still love a piece of shit like me?"

"Don't call yourself that" Dean placed his hands on his hips and closed his eyes. He hated it when Seth talked negatively about himself.

"It's true Dean!" Seth banged his fists on the bed as he sobbed. "I've been making y-your life a l-living hell and yet you're helping me? Why? I don't deserve it! You should h-hate me"

Dean opened his eyes back up and walked over to sit next to Seth on the bed. "I could never hate you Seth" Dean spoke softly. He was starting to get the courage to explain his feelings again. "Believe me, I've tried. Not matter how many times you punch me, screw me over, or injur me...I just can't hate you." Dean looked down at his lap while Seth just listening closely. "Damn it Seth...all that negativity is being overpowered by love. Yes, I still love you Seth. I never stopped. But, how could you have done and said so many horrible things to me?"

Seth silently sobbed harder and watched the way Dean leaned forward and placed his elbows on his kness, burying his face in his hands. He could tell the man was crying as well by the way his body shook. Rollins began to have flashbacks at all the good times he had with Dean when they were together. Dean was always so caring and sweet. He always made sure to assure him that he loved him. They had traveled to countless places together and been through so much. Seth was digging deeper within himself and the regret was growing. He was realizing that he had made the biggest of his life. He turned to someone who was full of venomjj and abandoned the good he had in Dean. He made a deal with the devil and traded the good for the bad. How could he have allowed himself to do that? Rollins wiped even more tears away as he came to the main point of his realization. He still loved Dean. All the regret inside him was digging up the true feelings he still had for the dirty blonde. He still loved him with everything he had.

That love had never disappeared really. It just got buried up by his huge ego and The Authorities brain-washing ways. He was finally coming to his senses and it had to take an injury for him to finally open his eyes. "Dean..." he whispered. "I...still love you too"

"What did you say?" Dean snapped up and turned to look into those beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much. He could see sadness...and regret in them. It truly surprised him.

"I was so stupid to trade someone as good as you for someone like Randy. He's the total opposite than you. He's always so cold and only comes to me when he wants sex. You..." Seth took the risk and reached to cup Dean's cheek. "You always made sure to tell me that you loved me everyday. You were always there for me and helped me through the tough times. Not once did you ever turn your back on me, yelled at me, or hit me."

"Hit you?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows than he tensed up. "That son of a bitch hits you?"

"He's only done it twice. The point is, it took this injury to make me realize. I should have never left you...or backstabbed you and Roman. I gave up the good in my life for nothing. I still love you Dean and I never stopped either. I was so blind, I didn't see what was in front of me. I'm so sorry Dean. I love you" Seth cried hard and dropped the hand that was cupping Dean's cheek.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth was apologizing and he admitted he still loved him. His heart was pounding and he had butterflies in his stomach. Looking deeply into those brown eyes that were spurting out tears of regret, he could see that the two-toned man was truly sorry. He never thought that this would ever happen. Seth had crushed him into a million pieces and he promised himself to never go back if the sutuation presented itself. Once again though, his love for that man ran deeper than any other emotion. He wanted the smaller man back in his arms. He wanted to kiss him and make love to him. He wanted him back. Did Seth want the same as well. Dean turned his body and bent his right leg on the bed so he could look straight into his eyes. Ambrose scooted closer so that their faces were only inches away. "You still love me?"

"Yes" Seth responded quickly. "I'm sorry for everything. For screwing you over, beating you up, injuring you, and costing you highlights of your career. I apologize for it all. All the terrible things I said to you when I left. I deeply regret every thing and no amount of success can even come close to competing with you Dean Ambrose" he gave him a soft smile. His whole body ripped in goosebumps when Dean actually smiled back at him, and showed off his adorable dimples. "I want you back Dean. I need you and want to be with you" Seth practically begged and looked deeply into Dean's sea blue eyes.

"You really want me back?" Ambrose asked in his low and husky voice. When Seth nodded, Dean cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him as passionately as he could. They both sighed and parted their lips, tongues immediately coming into contact.

Fuck, Dean had missed Seth's soft lips so much. The goosebumps remained on his skin as he kissed the love of his life with everything he had. Seth was responding back the same way and that sealed the deal for him. Rollins was sorry, he did want him back. This kiss could not tell him otherwise. Dean stood up and broke the kiss. He carefully grabbed Seth's legs, avoiding his injured knee, and properly laid him on the bed.

Seth's breath hitched in his throat when he spread his legs slowly and Dean crawled in between them to kiss him again. Damn, he had missed Dean so much. He had missed his lips, his voice, everything. "I missed you so much" he said breathlessly against Dean's lips.

"I missed you too baby" Dean pecked his lips one more time before he stood up from the bed and peeled off his clothes. He watched as Seth did the same to himself.

It had been so long since they had seen each other naked. The had to admit they missed that as well. The couple looked at each other, admiring each other's bodies before Dean took a knee in between Seth's parted legs. He took him into his mouth and began to suck his cock, slowly and sensually.

Seth arched his head back against the pillow and moaned as he felt his dick being surrounded by Dean's warm mouth. He had forgotten how good he was at sucking his cock. Rollins reached down and raked his fingers through Dean's hair as his head bobbed up and down. "Oh Dean...that feels good"

Dean smiled against shaft, loving that he could still make his lover feel good with his mouth. He reached over with one hand and inserted a couple fingers inside Seth's mouth. Once he coated them with his saliva, Dean brought his hand back down and teased the saliva coated fingers around Seth's entrance. He could hear Seth moaning above him and he inserted his fingers even more, stretching his lover even more.

"Dean...make love to me" Seth breathed out his request. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Dean inside of him. He had missed it so much. Being so close, emotionally charged, and intimate with Ambrose...he missed it.

Dean slowly pulled out his fingers and released Seth's hard cock from his mouth. He crawled back up his body and kissed him hard, while guiding his cock to the smaller man's entrance. Pushing in slowly, he traveled his kisses to his neck and collarbone.

Seth moaned and reached from behind to rake his fingernails up and down Dean's back. It felt so good to have his entrance invaded by Dean's thick cock. Sex with Randy was never this enjoyable. He pushed the thought out of his mind and brought his attention back to the made above him. "I love you Dean. So much" he whispered in his ear.

"Love you too" Dean mumbled against his soft skin. He continued to fuck Seth slowly as their bodies began to sweat. Their moans and groand filled the room and they were both becoming undone.

Seth opened up his eyes and they locked with Dean's. They looked at each other as their bodies kept collapsing against each other with a loud slap. Seth knew that he and Dean belonged together. He couldn't believe that he had let him go. That would always be his deepest regret but knowing that Dean had forgiven him, would ease him enough. Rollins reached in between their sweating bodies and began to stroke his cock. Dean was hitting his prostate harder and he felt his release coming. He could tell the man above him was also close by his grunts.

"You feel so good Seth. Just like always" Dean attacked his neck with open mouthed kisses as he found his release and his warm cum filled Seth up. "Let go Seth. Cum for me baby" he encouraged on.

"Fuck! Baby...Dean! I'm cumming!" Seth expressed loudly as he pumped his cock faster. His cum spurted and landed on his stomach, while he panted deeply. Dean had made him feel like never before. It was unbelievable.

Dean pulled out of him and kissed his lips softly before heading into the bathroom for a cloth. He came out and cleaned Seth up befoe getting back on the bed. Seth curled up into his arms.

"I love you Dean. Please, take me back?" Seth pleaded once more.

"I accept your apology, I love you too and I want you back too. Just, promise me you'll never leave me again. I couldn't live if you left me again"

"Never again baby. That was the worst mistake of my life...my deepest regret. I let you go once...I promise to never do it again. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I wasn't happy these past few months and it was because I didn't have you."

"Okay" Dean tightened his arms around Seth's small frame. This felt right for both of them. It felt so right and so good. This is where they belonged, in each other's arms.

Seth was glad he came to his senses and now had his lover back. Now, he had a friendship to get back, with Roman Reigns. That would come later though. Right now, he wanted to savour each moment with the love of his life. His heart was beating back to normal again.


End file.
